Seto Koji
Perfil thumb|249px|Kōji Seto Primer solo Photobook *'Nombre:' 瀬戸康史 (せと　こうじ) [[Archivo:Etcetera.jpg|thumb|182px|Imagen desde su photobook Et Cetera]] *'Nombre (romaji):' Seto Koji *'Profesión:' Actor / Modelo\cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 18 de mayo, 1988 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Altura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 52kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Grupo:' D-Boys. Tetra-Fang. Recientemente en D-Date. *'Agencia:' Watanabe Pro. Dramas *Gou es Ranmaru Mori (NHK, 2011) *Nasake no Onna (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tumbling es Yuta Takenaka (TBS, 2010) *Rinne no Ame es Shuhei Mikami (Fuji TV, 2010) *Otomen es Ariake Yamato (Fuji TV, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi es Satoru Ookura (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kamen Rider Decade estrella invitada es Wataru Kurenai (TV Asahi, 2009, episodio 1 y 31) *Koizora es Hiroki "Hiro" Sakurai (TBS, 2008) *Kamen Rider Kiva es Wataru Kurenai / Kamen Rider Kiva (TV Asahi, 2008) *Abarenbo Mama es Naoya Abe (Fuji TV, 2007) *Happy Boys es Kyoichi Segawa (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Rocket Boys es Makoto Kanno (TV Tokyo, 2006) Películas *Moshidora - Moshi Koko Yakyu no Joshi Manager ga Drucker no Management wo Yondara (2011) como Keiichiro Asano. *Runway☆Beat (2011) como Biito "Beat" Mizorogi *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010 como Wataru Kurenai *Ju-On - Black Girl (2009) como Tetsuya *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (2008) como Wataru Kurenai *Shakariki (2008) como sí mismo. *Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka (2008) como Wataru Kurenai *Tenshi ga Kureta Mono(2007) como Izamu Hayama *Tonari no Yaoi-chan como Chibe-kun (2007) *Hit Parade como miembro de Tiger (2006) ﻿ Anuncios *Oranamin Live shows y DVD *3er D-Live (D-BOYS Live Entertaiment Show) (2005) como si mismo. *DD-BOYS (2006) como si mismo. *Tenimyu - Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen. (2006) como Eiji Kikumaru. *Oha-Suta (2006) Presentador, como Seto-kun. *Tenimyu - Absolute King Rikkai. feat Rokkaku ~ First service. (2006) como Eiji Kikumaru. *Tenimyu - Dream live 4th ~ Extra ~ (2007) como Eiji Kikumaru. *D-Boys Stage Volume 1 ~Kanbai Gore~ (2007) como Genki-kun/Souji Okita. *Tenimyu - Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second service. (2007) como Eiji Kikumaru *Prince Series D-BOYS collection (2007) como si mismo. *D-BOYS stage ~ volume 2 ~ (2008) como Kaoru Betto. *D-BOYS stage ~ volume 3 ~ (2009) como Ryuu. *GIft ~ tonight, we will deliver a happy time. (2010) como Shunta Matsumoto. *D-BOYS stage trial 2 ~ The last game. (2010) como Suishu Tobita. *SET OUT - D-BOYS BOY FRIEND Series (2010) como si mismo. Photobooks *''D-BOYS'' - D-BOYS primer photobook (2005) *''START! - D-BOYS segundo photobook (2006) *''Koji Seto - Primer photobook solo. (2007) *''DASH'' - D-BOYS tercer photobook (2008) *''SetoBOOK'' - Segundo photobook solo (2009) *''DARLING ''- D-BOYS cuarto photobook (2010) *''ET CETERA ''- Tercer photobook solo (2010) *''MEN'S PHOTORE Vol. 1'' (2011) Curiosidades *'Apodo: '''Setomaru *'Signo chino: Dragón *'Hobbies: '''Karaoke *'Habilidades: 'Fútbol. imitaciones. baile hip-hop. tocar varios instrumentos musicales. *'Comida favorita: 'Papas dulces *'Família: 'Tiene dos hermanas menores *Es mayormente conocido por su actuacion en el teatro en 'The Prince of Tennis' (Tenmiyu). *En un principio, Seto quería ser veterinario, pero luego de ver el dorama protagonizado por Tsubabuki Satoshi, Orange Days, decidió que quería ser actor. *Ingresó a una escuela de actuación en la que sólo estuvo unos meses, pues luego participó en la audición de verano de los D-BOYS en el 2005. *En el 2005, luego de un año de entrenamiento en la escuela de actuación protagonizó su primer papel como el antagonista principal Makoto Kanno en Rocket Boys. *En el 2006, a los 17 años se muda para vivir solo en Tokyo. *El logo oficial D-BOYS de Seto es un camaleón, en referencia a su versatilidad. *'Para un cita en verano, prefiere estar en casa. Enlaces *Official site *Official blog *Japanese Wikipedia Galería Seto Koji 28.jpg ejkifhsiufshifsd.jpg DASH-051.jpg sk-aw-08.jpg krk photbook.jpg Category: JActor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JCantante